Winx Club: The Next Selection
by SwagaliciousWillowbrook
Summary: The Winx's daughters' are now training to become fairies, like their mothers were. When they're faced up against the teen witches at Cloud Tower, a whole lot of adventure and excitement is in for them. Please read & review; since I'm self-conscious about my writing [only occasionally], I very much appreciate constructive criticism, feedback, and most importantly, motivation.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: This is just the introduction chapter, where I'll be introducing the girls' daughters, their names, & ages. As for the next chapter, things are actually gonna happen, so stay tuned. Rated K+ because I'm paranoid haha.**

* * *

It's been 30 years since the Winx Club had first began, & they have now retired, and ever since then, they each had kids of their own and went on with their lives, but are still the best of friends, as well their children.

Fiera is Bloom's 14-year-old daughter. She stands about 5'3" with fair skin & brown eyes, with the same pale blond hair as her maternal aunt. She's a sweet and caring individual & enjoys singing and art.

Ashryn, Ashie for short, is Fiera's 18-year-old sister. She's taller than her sister, standing 5'9" & looks just like her mom did at her age, but doesn't act one bit like her mother and sister. She's very tense, bold, & ambitious, and doesn't much do anything, causing her to be quite jealous of the younger princess.

Brighton, Toni for short, is Stella's 17-year-old daughter. She has the same mid-brunette hair as her father, and the same eyes as her mother with her skin-tone being a combo of both of theirs. She's a quiet & shy person, the main reason she only has a few close friends.

Starla, aka Star, is Brighton's 11-year-old sister. She's an exact replica of her mom's looks, as well with the personality she had when she was younger. She's much rather arrogant and irritating to people, and doesn't really enjoy socializing with other kids that much.

Violetta is Flora's 12-year-old daughter. She has the same midnight blackish-blue hair as her dad, with her mom's green eyes & a medium skin tone. She's super shy and silent, but eventually will let go & act loud when she pleases. She's 5 feet & 1 inch tall.

Maisie is Violetta's identical twin sister. For her personality, they act nearly the same, but Maisie's always loud and never quiet. She's slightly taller than her younger twin sister, standing at approximately 5'4".

Harmonia, Harley for short, is Musa's 18-year-old daughter. She's much rather hyperactive & peppy, but still very caring. She's Ashryn's best & only friend, even though she can sometimes disagree with the princess's antics. She has magenta hair like her dad and is a med-height with pale skin & blue eyes, standing around 5'5".

Lyric, better known as Lia, is Harmonia's 16-year-old sister. She's very kind and caring, like her sister, but always speaks in a normal and calmer tone than her big sister does. She's the tallest daughter in her family, standing at 5'8", and looks just like her mother does.

Catarina, aka Cat, is Harley and Lia's 12-year-old younger sister, the youngest in the family. She looks lots like both of her parents, but stands around 5'0" in particular.

Aquamarine, more well known as Marine, is Aisha's 15-year-old daughter. She's a spitting image of her mother, but that's mainly what she gets told due to her father dying when she was too young to remember him. She stands at exactly 5'7". She's always quiet, and her best & main friends are Lia, Nova, and Fiera.

Nova is Tecna's 15-year-old daughter. She looks more so like her dad in facial features, but has the same pink hair as her mom does. She's Marine's best friend, but still is close with Lia & Fiera. Since she & Marine are both only children, they consider one another like a sister, and call themselves the "twinsters".

* * *

**Like I said earlier, this is the beginning chapter/introduction, so it's not gonna have much going on inside it. The next chapter's gonna be coming very soon, and will be the girls all meeting each other at once. I apologize for the short chapter, and the next one's gonna be much longer, I promise. Goodbye, I love you guys! Xoxoxo, Syd**


	2. The Beginning Of The Adventure

** Hey there, guys, I'M BACK! For this chapter, all the girls will be meeting one another; but I'll be dividing it into 6 parts for this little chapter: one with each Winx girl but Tecna & Nova (you'll probably understand why when you read it), (some of) the Specialists, & the kids, but they'll all be taking place at the same time to lead up to the whole reunion/meeting thing, then them one their first day of school, and lastly, a showdown at Cloud Tower. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! But before we start, I want to give a special thanks to guest reviewer Winxer4life & site member Aleynaaa who've both complimented my work. It really means a lot, many thanks to both of you for the compliments & reviews! Alright now, here we go!**

* * *

**Ashryn, Fiera, Bloom, & Sky**

* * *

"Mom, when will we get there?!" Ashryn angrily moaned. She, her parents & sister had been on their way to Alfea for around 3 hours now, which wasn't including the countless water & bathroom breaks, but it would've been shorter if Fiera hadn't insisted on walking to 'check out the beautiful sights of Magix on the way'.

"Soon, honey, you have to be patient!" Sky told the older of his 2 daughters. Since Ashryn was the more fiery & hot-headed of the two, both her mother & father decided to go easy on her, mostly because they didn't want her anger her more than she already could be sometimes.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be so irritated if we took the limo." Ashryn snapped, then flicking her fire-like red hair behind her. Just as Bloom was about to try & calm her look-alike daughter down, Fiera had happily shouted something to her parents & sister.

"Come on, guys, we're gonna be la-ate!" Fiera said in a happy & sing-song-y tone, skipping quickly through the city streets, still making sure to stay safe of the fast cars that zoomed by the family as they walked, her pale blonde hair blowing in the wind behind her. Fiera was definitely the more excited out of the two young princesses, mainly due to the fact that it was the first year in history that Alfea was allowing students of all ages to enroll in the school. Fiera had been homeschooled for a majority of her life, and now was her first year going to public school, making her excited to spend time with her friends a_nd _have fun.

As for Ashryn, she was now in the back of the walking family, and was a bit miffed about going to public school, because she didn't like socializing with anyone that wasn't Harley & she would constantly be compared to her younger sister. But she still held her head high to the sky, hoping that she'd have a great first year of college with her best friend & improve her powers.

* * *

**Stella, Brandon, Brighton, & Starla**

* * *

"Yay, yay, yay! This's gonna be so awesome, I get to test my powers, have fun, & make new friends!" Brighton happily squealed, doing a cartwheel while walking. She'd been pumped about going to the school ever since her parents had told her about the experience & about how much fun it'd be for her, not to mention the fact that her mom had gone there, so she'd without a doubt become quite well known in the school, due to her mother's role in an extremely famous girl fairy team.

"Ugh, whatever. Does this selfie look good?" Starla complained. "And why do _I _have to go to this dumb school anyways? I am a princess, you know." She arrogantly scoffed.

"Because, Star, we've spent a good chunk of time being locked inside the castle walls & being pampered like crazy, this is a chance for us to make friends & do good for others." Brighton told her younger sister. Even though Starla could act selfish & bratty sometimes, Brighton truly did love her little sister.

"Now come on, girls, don't fight before your first day! You want to be in a good mood for when you meet your new friends." Stella sternly told her two daughters. As much as Brighton wanted to whine & complain that she didn't do anything, she decided to listen to her mom and be quiet. She wasn't really that used to having friends & talking to people, so she knew that going to Alfea would be a great experience for her to meet some friends, & become a powerful spellbinder in spells & whatnot.

"And Starla, don't act so self-centered when you're at school, that's not such a good way to make friends." Brandon told his younger daughter. As vain & irritating as she acts, he still loved both her & Brighton to bits, & would do anything & everything for them.

"Okay." Starla huffed. She'd always felt that there'd been a strong double-standard between her & her sister, and believed that everyone wanted her to "be" Brighton in a way, but now thought that she shouldn't let that get in the way of her having a good time.

"Oh! We're here." Stella alarmed her husband & daughters, letting them know that they'd made it to the school, after nearly an entire hour of walking from the nearest bus stop, which had included water & restroom breaks. She was very excited for her two daughters to begin at the school she went to when she was a teenager, and knew deep down in her heart that they'd love living life at Alfea.

* * *

**Flora, Maisie, & Violetta**

* * *

"Come on, girls! We're gonna be late for the roll call." Flora nervously told her twin daughters, who were joyfully twirling around & having fun. Even though she did love her daughters dearly, that didn't mean that she couldn't be stressed out by their energy & hyperactive natures. If Helia was there with her, she'd more than likely be calm and chill about Maisie & Violetta starting school, but he, Riven, & Timmy were away fighting in a battle against a shadow monster from a type of mysterious realm that was far, far away, & it was safe to say that she & the girls truly missed him. But still, she had to be positive & confident in her decisions for Maisie & Violetta.

"Hey, when'll we be getting there?" Violetta silently asked her mother. "I'm a bit nervous, and I don't really want to talk to anyone that isn't Maisie that much." The little back-haired girl frowned.

"Oh, honey, don't get upset! You're gonna have a great time at Alfea, and Maisie's gonna be there to reassure you & hang out whenever." Flora smiled.

"Yeah, Mom's right. I'll always be there to hang with you, just tell me if you want to." Maisie grinned gladly.

"Thanks, guys." Violetta told her mother & twin sister. She held their hands tightly, a huge privilege that she used whenever she had the chance to, and continued to walk forward, mentally preparing herself for her new school & the adventures yet to come.

* * *

**Musa, Harmonia, Lyric, & Catarina**

* * *

"We're going to Alfea, nah-nah-nah-hah, la-di-da-di-do-da, gonna see Ashie, la-la-ba-dum-dee-da, with Harley, Lia, & Cat. Ba-boom. Mic drop!" Harmonia loudly sang while dancing. She was quite happy & eager to start her first year of college at Alfea, the same place where her mother and her friends went to when she was her age. Even though her mother much rather enjoyed her little song-&-dance number, it wasn't very safe to say that her sisters - well, one of them - did as well.

"Ugh, can you stop already with the annoying songs & dances, Nia? It's getting quite old." Lyric angrily snapped. Even though she was enthusiastic as well to be starting school with her sisters & being able to meet new people, she was a bit irritated about getting up earlier than usual, & Harmonia's energetic antics would only bug her even more, so she wasn't exactly acting like her normal kind & caring type today.

_"Whatever..." _Harmonia thought to herself. As much as she wanted to 'pull an Ashryn' & snap directly back to her slightly younger sister, she decided to keep her displeasure from her sister's attitude to herself and not say anything. As for Catarina, she wasn't really paying much attention to the verbal boxing match between her two older sisters and was silently rolling her pink-&-purple suitcases behind her, only focusing on getting to their new school before the roll call for their individual grade years.

As for Musa, she couldn't help but chuckle at Harmonia and Lyric's small fight. Even though she loved all three of her daughters dearly, that didn't mean she never found their little arguments - mainly between Lyric & Harmonia - somewhat entertaining.

* * *

**Aisha & Marine/Everyone**

* * *

"Ooh, I see the school! We're almost there!" Marine happily squealed.

"I can definitely tell that you're excited about going here, I was too when I first started. Although I was totally nervous, but I wouldn't say the same for you." Aisha told her daughter, chuckling a bit when done speaking over the joke she'd cracked comparing them.

"True." Marine giggled, smiling. She was clearly excited about going there, but was probably a bit scared too, now having a small frown on her face. "But... I'm scared." She finished the sentence quietly, wrapping her curly chocolate-brown locks around her fingers.

"Hey, don't be scared. There's nothing to feel that way about, plus, Lia, Fiera, & Nova will be there too!" Her mom smiled. "Plus, I was & still am super close with - " She began to talk again, only to get cut off by her doppelganger daughter.

"Their moms, I know already, Mom." Marine told her mother. "I've heard the story a million times, read about it in history books, & you guys always discuss it at holiday events."

"Okay, but don't have that sass towards your teachers & classmates." Aisha laughed, with Marine eventually joining in. Marine was tightly clutching her mom's hand, letting go & jumping highly into the air when seeing the big, pink-&-blue castle-like school building right in front of her, excited that she was finally there, seeing her 3 best friends & their mothers standing by the newly-installed water fountain, with Stella & Flora along with Starla & Maisie standing there too, while Catarina & Violetta sat down & spoke to each other.

"Nova, Lia, Fiera! I missed you guys so much!" Marine cheerfully screeched, practically throwing herself into their arms in the process.

"We did too! But, you might wanna keep it down on the whole super-fast-&-loud-talking thing." Lia laughed, Nova & Fiera laughing alongside her, with Marine eventually joining the other three quarters of their friend group.

* * *

**Brighton, Harmonia, & Ashryn**

"Hey, Ashie! Long time, no see!" Harmonia happily sang as she hugged her red-haired best friend.

"Missed you too, Harley. But can you please keep it down a bit?" Ashryn laughed, returning the hug to her best & only friend, - well, until now, that was. As they were chatting to one another, talking about new events & customs on & in their individual planets & kingdoms, their families, & much more, a chestnut brown-haired girl a bit younger than them shyly walked towards them, looking afraid & lost.

"Um, hi there. Do you know where the roll call event's taking place at?" The brown-haired girl silently asked them. They looked at her with curiosity & wondering faces, not knowing that she was the daughter of one of their mothers' other friends: Stella's daughter Brighton, only a year younger than them & not having any close friends at the school yet, but they would soon become her two closest companions. Just as Ashryn was about to ask who she was, Harmonia gladly introduced herself & answered her question about the roll call ceremony.

"Hi! I'm Princess Harmonia, from Melody. The roll call's going to be over there, so you might want to get going. Come with us!" She happily told the younger girl, who was coincidentally the exact same height as her, if not, maybe an inch taller, also pointing to the location of the roll call announcement.

"Oh! You must be Queen Musa's daughter. I'm Brighton, Queen Stella's older daughter. And that's Ashryn, right?" She kindly replied, asking them if they were who she thought they were.

"Yep! You've got that right. I am Harmonia, one and only, but you can call me Harley." Harley lightly laughed, then signaling her best friend to come over & introduce herself to their potential new friend. "Ashie, come over here & introduce yourself to her!" Ashryn groaned & slightly slumped her back a bit at that, but it wasn't _that _obvious to the point where Brighton or Harmonia could notice the emotion she'd expressed throughout her body's slumping movement. But when she'd first started talking to Brighton, all her irritated feelings suddenly faded. Brighton was such a kind & pleasant person to be around, & for the first time in her time, Ashryn had made a friend that wasn't Harmonia, which'd made her excited to be at Alfea.

* * *

**Catarina, Maisie, Violetta, & Starla + Nova, Lia, Fiera, & Marine**

"So... what do we do while we're waiting for the roll call?" Violetta asked. "We've got 30 minutes to kill, and there's nothing to do."

"I know!" Cat exclaimed. "Let's go hang out with the older girls! Lia, Nova, Marine, & Fiera aren't doing anything either, so we should go hang out with them!" She happily finished her thought on what their newly formed group could do for entertainment, getting a positive reaction all of the other members of their new friend group, in which they'd - well, Maisie, to be exact - already came up with a name for: The Littles.

"No, plus, I need to get in 10 more selfies to achieve my daily goal." Starla snapped at the older girl, with Violetta & Maisie rolling their eyes, due to her selfish & spoiled nature. But before anybody could say anything else, Cat dragged Maisie, Violetta, & Starla over to where some of the older girls, them all agreeing to hang out with the younger girls, mainly Marine & Nova, due to the fact that them being only children had made them love being around or with little kids, so they'd decided to act as older sister figures for them all, Maisie & Violetta in particular. Both groups had gotten along well, which'd made the older ones hope that they'd get chosen as mentors for the younger girls, which they had been aware about due to the information column on the signup sheets. Even though Lia & Fiera already had siblings, that didn't mean they didn't consider the Littles like their younger sisters.

* * *

It'd already been 30 minutes, which meant that it was finally time for the roll call to begin, & the girls & other students had all gathered in front of where the roll call ceremony was taking place. Mrs. Harper, the headmistress who'd taken over when Mrs. Faragonda had retired, had began to list names off of her sheet.

"Alright, students, welcome to Alfea! In case some of you might not know, this is the first year where we're letting students of all ages enroll in the school, as well having customized weapons that fit your power scheme." Mrs. Harper said. She was scanning the mid-sized crowd all around with her hawk-like vision, but the trio of Harley, Toni, & Ashie had caught her eye for some reason, making her stop speaking, but she then started to read the roll call sheet again, but none of the girls had payed direct attention until they'd heard their names, all eager to get started; but there'd been a slight delay due to their mothers & some of the girls' dads being quite clingy when saying goodbye to them. But still, the girls were all excited for their adventures yet to come.

* * *

After their names had been called & they'd been assigned to their dorms, the girls had all been divided into pairs of 4: Starla & Fiera were in Room _575_ on the right half with Maisie & Violetta on the left, Lia & Fiera in the right side & Nova & Marine on the left of Room _618_, and Brighton, being on the right side, with Ashryn & Harmonia on the left of Room _738_. Since they weren't assigned with a 4th roommate, they'd chosen to use the extra space to store their things.

"Aren't you girlies excited for our first day tomorrow?! Aren't you, aren't you?!" Harmonia happily squealed. Even though it was already 10:30, Harmonia still wasn't tired, mainly because she'd slurped down nearly 4 cups of glimmerberry iced coffee earlier, and she was definitely weak when it came to coffee, one time it'd kept her up until 4:45 in the morning!

"Woah, woah, calm down, Harley." Brighton told her, chuckling at her new friend's energy & peppiness at the moment. "We have school in the morning, and it's not exactly the best thing to be up at _this _time." "Right, Ashryn?"

"Yeah, whatever. She's right, Harley. Now go to bed." Ashryn snapped. She usually would've said it in a nicer tone, but she was tired & could be a real pain when she was tired, grumpy, and/or angry. Just as Brighton was about to ask her a question, Ashryn had already fallen asleep.

_"Now, I've just gotta get Harley to pass the flip out..." _Brighton thought to herself, feeling a bit miserable & irritated that she was the one that'd have to get the fun-loving & peppy musical princess to sleep. Just as she was about to go over to Harmonia's part of the room & try and wean her out of being her normal hyperactively-energetic self & go to sleep, she was already asleep. Since she'd been running around all over & was being incredibly hyper, it must've made her tired, which meant Brighton wouldn't have to spend however long it could take trying to make her go to sleep.

_"Thankfully, I don't have to get the Countess of Crazy to sleep..." _Brighton laughed to herself. She laid down on her bed in a still form, laying flat on her back, & tucked her yellow comforter with orange sun symbols over her body, then looking side-to-side at her two new friends, smiling internally about how she'd finally made friends that'd be by her side no matter what. Back when she'd lived in Solaria, she _did_ have friends that she thought she could trust. Guess what? Those "trustworthy bonds" were only them using her for her popularity, which had occasionally made her wish that she wasn't the daughter of a former Winx Club member, a princess, nor the future queen of Solaria someday, but sadly, she couldn't control that. Before she could get started on thinking about the anger & sadness she'd experienced from her fake friendships, she fell asleep almost instantly, now dreaming about the adventures & fun that her future with her new friends held.

* * *

Harmonia was sound asleep in bed, well, that was until she heard a strong & mighty voice yelling at her to get up. It was no other than her best friend & new now-dormmate, Ashryn, who seemed like she was eager & very impatient to get started for the first official day of school.

"Harley, it's time to get up! School starts in 40, and we're already ready."

"Gimme a minute, Ashie, I just woke up, it's not like I can snap my fingers & immediately be ready." She tiredly responded. When she'd joked about snapping her fingers, she was just playing around with her friend. She hadn't been expecting for Ashryn to _actually _snap her fingers and transform her into she outfit she had picked out the night before for their first official day.

"And here's your glimmerberry coffee, now move your tiny butt & let's got goin'!" The redhead finished. Before Harmonia could even hesitate to begin speaking to her best friend, Ashryn had already made her way out the door, with Brighton following close behind her.

_"Well, you're clearly excited..." _Harmonia thought to herself. But getting rid of the small little remarks of her taunting Ashryn, Harmonia smiled & walked out the door, now running to catch up to Brighton & Ashryn.

Harmonia, Ashryn, & Brighton were all now walking down the hallway, but Brighton had turned at one point, because due to her being a high-schooler & starting her senior year & Ashryn & Harmonia being in college, that obviously meant that they had different classes.

"Bye, guys, I'll see you all after school!" Brighton yelled to her older friends, now running to her first class, which was Advanced Personal Weaponizing; where you could learn how to make weapons that were customized to your specific powers. Harmonia & Ashryn had that class too, but theirs wasn't until later on in the day.

Ashryn & Harmonia were now sitting in their 7th & final class, which was Spellbinding & Magic, just waiting for the bell to ring so they could get out of school & go hang out & have fun. Ashryn was cleaning up her seat & preparing her desk for the next day, just because she would be too tired the next day to do so. As for Harmonia, she'd already done what Ashryn was doing for herself, and was patiently staring at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring.

_"Five, four, three, two..."_

The school bell started to ring loudly, and Harmonia quickly plopped up out of her seat & walked to the back of the class to go get Ashryn, since she was sat in the middle while Ashryn was in the back. Harmonia quickly dragged her out of the door, then slowly running down the hallway in excitement.

"Finally, the first day of our official adulthood is over." Ashryn thankfully & tiredly exasperated, then spinning around with her arms spread out. She & Harmonia walked for a couple more minutes together, until a excited Brighton walked up to them, now standing on the right side of their trio.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked her two new college-age friends.

"Well, -"Ashryn had began to speak, but she was cut off by Mrs. Harper speaking over the P.A. system.

"Attention, students, there's been an emergency: The witches at Cloud Tower have reportedly stolen the Solar Jewel & have kidnapped Queen Stella, and we need someone to retrieve them both. If you are listening, I want Harmonia Melody, Ashryn Domino-Eraklyon, & Brighton Solaria to report to my office immediately." Brighton's entire body alerted at the words, and a wave of fear washed over her body almost instantly after she'd heard Mrs. Harper's announcement. The words were echoing through her head constantly, the voice only getting more intimidating by the seconds.

_'Solar Jewel. My **mom**. **Kidnapped**. Cloud Tower. Witches.'_

* * *

_**Brighton's Plan**_

"Oh, no. They've kidnapped my mom! What do we do, what do we do, _what do we do_?" Brighton exclaimed with a few large tears running down her, while shaking Harmonia by the shoulders extremely fast & hard.

"Brighton, Brighton. Calm down. Things are gonna be okay, just stay calm." Ashryn reassured the crying & nervous teenager, giving her a hug. Harmonia was quite surprised by that, to say the least. It was very rare that Ashryn hugged anybody, with an exception of her, her parents, all of her grandparents, & her cousin, aunt & sister occasionally. Just as Ashryn was about to comfort the brunette princess & try to assure her that her mom would be okay, Lia, Fiera, Nova, & Marine ran up behind them, causing them to turn around, with Lia asking them what they were going to do.

"Hey! We heard Mrs. Harper. I'm sorry for what's happened, Bright, it must suck." Lia kindly told the older brunette. Even though Lia & Brighton weren't the closest of friends, Lia would still comfort her if needed. That was one of the many things that everyone loved about Lia; her kind & caring nature. Brighton then wiped her tears after that, now having a wide & cocky smile, heavily spread across her face.

"Thanks, Lia. But, I think that I have a plan." Brighton told her and the others, a wide & scheming smirk on her face. The girls could definitely tell that she had something in mind, but they didn't know what. But what they _did _know? It was surely a great idea.

* * *

"So, what's your - well, _the _plan?" Marine asked, with Nova nodding her head to agree with brown-haired girl.

"So, here's what we'll do." Brighton began. "We fly to Cloud Tower on the Pegasi from Melody's Royal Stable by teleporting there - thanks for the idea, Harley." She finished the first sentence, confident & prepared in her answer, then indicating her magenta-haired friend's perfect idea. "Then, we come back here, and fly to Cloud Tower. Then, Harmonia knocks out the guards with her electricity guitar, & Lia & Fiera try to distract the witches. Nova & Marine, you stay out back & watch the Pegasi. I'll get the jewel and my mom, then we bounce. And while we're gone, the Littles stand guard & contact us if anything bad happens. And there you have it, the perfect heist-rescue plan." Brighton finished her sentence gladly, with a smile appearing on her face that could've broken her cheekbones, then swirling around in her chair, crossing her arms & legs in the process. Her friends were all game for the idea, their cheers all showing agreement & excitement.

"I'm game!" Fiera told her.

"Sounds fun!" Nova exclaimed.

"Sounds like adventure. I love adventures!" Marine cried.

"This'll be awesome!" Lia hooted.

"Cool!" Ashryn said.

"Yay!" Harmonia cheered.

"Then let's go get my mom!" She said, her friends all now cheering loudly. They all headed out the door, Brighton proudly leading them. As soon as they were outside the school, Harmonia opened her spell-book and created a portal to Melody. Sure, the ride there _was _a bit bumpy & wild, but Brighton couldn't care less; all that'd mattered to her was saving her mother.

* * *

_**In Melody**_

"Alright, we're here." Lia alarmed the others, staring up at the huge castle that she & her sisters called home. "The stable's right over there, and I think there should be enough Pegasi for all of us to ride." She told them. Since she was the one who Brighton had put in charge of directing them around the stable, she'd decided to take everything as seriously & professionally as she could, mainly so she could prove to the people at school that she wasn't just 'Harmonia's little sister.' She couldn't stand being compared to her sister, and whenever it did happen, it took every bit of strength in her body to not scream in people's faces & explode. Sure, they _were _a **_bit_ **similar & did love one another, but they hated being compared, mainly because they're two different people. When they reached the stable, she'd talked to her & Harmonia's mom about what they were doing, & to her surprise, their mother had gladly agreed to Brighton's plan. Lia had picked out 7 of the beautiful flying creatures; one for each girl: Brighton rode a yellow-&-gold mare named Summer, Nova rode a regal purple Pegasus named Kara, Marine rode a turquoise steed named Aquafina, Fiera rode a burgundy red horse named Amber, Ashryn rode a fire-engine red steed, & his name was Flame, Harmonia rode a hot pink Pegasus named Nightingale, whom she'd rode ever since she was 11, & Lia rode her own horse, Harmony.

"Alright, girls, now, let's go save my mom!" Brighton cheered, then clutching the reins of her new Pegasus as she and the other girls flew into the air, their battle cries filling the empty air of it's missing sound. Brighton happily looked ahead into the air as Harmonia re-opened the portal with the spell she'd used, feeling confident & fearless, an incredible emotion that she hadn't felt ever before in her life. Being at Alfea had definitely changed her for the better; it had given her confidence, bravery, & pride, and she surely did love her new school now for the drastic changes it'd made in her character. But were they _all_ for the better?

* * *

_**At Cloud Tower**_

"Alright, Mother, I've captured Queen Stella. Now, where's my reward?" A tall, icy-blue haired girl asked, looking to be around Fiera's age, with a girl looking similar to her standing behind her, probably around Brighton's age. The hooded figure, who was supposedly her mother began to speak, laying out 11 golden coins on her desk.

"Here's your pay, my precious Winter. Now, I want you and your dear sister Periwinkle to go to Alfea, and wreak complete havoc on Mrs. Harper & her wannabe fairies.

"Got it, Mother." Winter smirked. Before she could begin to speak again, a third girl began to ask questions to a 2nd shadowy & tall female figure.

"So, what're we gonna do with the next-gen brats?" She cockily snickered. This time, the second shadow figure answered the question, with an intimidating reply to the alleged cousin of Periwinkle & Winter.

"That's a problem for a later time, my dear Luna." The figure sternly announced, with a small streak of her green hair now showing. "Now, your cousin just need to kidnap the rest of the Winx. With all of them & their daughters present, they'll unlock the curse of the Lunar Rage, and we'll rule Magix, and the eternal darkness will rain down on their so-called 'heroes'. Now, stay here and kidnap any intruder that passes dear, because they could know something we need to fulfill our plan, and with that, you & your cousins here could just become the best witches in this school, scratch that, the entire realm. Now, follow our order, and make Mommy proud." The supposed green-haired woman finished off her order to her daughter & nieces, then, a third & final witch began speaking to two other girls, allegedly being her daughters.

"And Rayna, you & your precious twin Vivian stay here & keep an eye on Queen Blabbermouth." The third figure ordered. "Now, sisters, let's go find some more toxic Winx fairies." And with that, all three figures tore down their hoods, revealing their faces. It was no other than the Winx's old enemies, the Trix. They were all now co-headmistresses of Cloud Tower, & constantly tried anything to get their daughters, Winter & Periwinkle, Icy's main helpers, Luna, Darcy's only daughter, who'd always been left out by her cousins for some reason she didn't know, & Rayna & Vivian, Stormy's identical twins who were probably the meanest witches in Magix, if one would not count their mother & aunts.

"Now, come on, girls. We've got some serious manic to bring." Winter smirked, hands on her hips, then letting out a glass-breaking cackle & flying away with her sister.

* * *

"We should be here in... Oh, wait! We're here!" Brighton said. She stared up at the castle, hearing the sounds of thunder & lightning repeatedly bring noise to the raining sky. She, Ashryn, & Fiera all showed no fear to the easily frightening school that was in the form of a tower. Marine, Lia, & Harmonia & didn't really have descripted reactions much. But as for Nova, she was terrified, constantly shivering from the cold rain & freezing sky.

"Umm, Brighton. Are you _really _sure about this?" She fearfully asked their unofficial leader for this particular mission, while soaked by the rain & critically shivering.

"Come on, Nova, we've got to save my mom & the Solar Jewel, because who knows, whoever's taken her could to something really bad to her, and possibly corrupt the Solar Jewel & use it for evil." Brighton stubbornly answered. Sure, she did like Nova and consider her like a sister, but that didn't mean she could agree with Nova's term about steering clear of safety & not facing danger sometimes.

Nova sighed at that, then let out a frustrated groan and gave the brunette a forced smile and an unsure "Okay."

"Alright. Marine, keep your eyes wide, don't let any dangerous things get the girls and I, and Nova, make sure the Pegasi will be okay."

"You've got it." The hot-pink haired girl confirmed. Brighton & the others silently tip-toed into the school, which they were able to do, because thankfully, Luna had fallen asleep due to boredom from waiting for nothing, and had chosen quite a bad time to be asleep.

"Alright, now, to play my melody of justice..." Harmonia said, her left hand holding the guitar, with her right hand raised up in the air, holding a pink pick with a glittery purple star on one of the sides. Just as she was about to let out a wave of electricity from her guitar & deliver a complete knockout to probably everyone in the school, Brighton grabbed her arm and stopped her from doing so. Brighton had heard an overlap of three voices all speaking to one another, and it sounded to her like they were out for blood, specifically her, all the others including the Littles, & their mothers. Lia & Fiera heard them too, and they'd asked her what to do, but she didn't exactly have an idea on hand for them.

"No, Harley! You could alarm someone, I heard three people talking, and they definitely don't want us here. So, don't shock their eardrums unless you want to get slapped all the way back to our home planets by them." Brighton snapped.

"Okay, okay. Geez..." Harmonia said, making sure that Brighton couldn't hear the last part, but much to Harmonia's despair, she did, and elbowed her in the chest hard for saying that.

"Lia, Fiera, you guys will - " Brighton began, turning around. To her surprise, and not in a bad way or a good way, more so with a mixed emotion, Lia & Fiera had already ran off to go distract the witches.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe they snuck off without my approval. Why would they do that?!" Brighton angrily yelled, trying her best not to alarm anyone, due to the fact that she, Ashryn, & Harmonia were all hiding behind arches that supported the levels of the school's interior, and they were just big enough for their body figures to hide behind. The trio carefully tiptoed away from the blackish-navy arches they hid behind, heading straight for the location that Brighton's mother was supposedly being held captive inside, which they'd discovered from Nova's smart & quick-thinking on GPS & tracking devices. They made it past the guards, then making their way to the stairs. It had taken around 10 sets of stairs to climb, but they made it to the room where Brighton's mom was held captive inside, and Nova had done a perfect job; she was there, but it seemed that whoever kidnapped her had forgotten to think about there being people to look for her & tie her up to she couldn't escape. Brighton ran over to her mom & hugged her tightly, with Ashryn & Harmonia standing guard outside.

"Brighton! Dear, however did you find me?" Stella asked her teenage daughter. Brighton was quick to respond, but cut the entire story short, mainly so nobody could come in & knock out both her and her mom, because whenever Brighton spoke in a long sentence, she always got easily distracted.

"Mrs. Harper had said you'd been taken, so some of the girls and I went to save you." Brighton proudly smiled.

"Wow! That was a very thoughtful thing of you to do sweetie, you and your friends are all very brave. But be careful next time." Stella sternly told her older daughter, also proud of the good deed that Brighton & her friends had performed.

"I will, Mom." Brighton happily smiled, then hugging her mother again. Their hug had ended when they both heard something crash & a loud scream. It was no other than Ashryn, who was currently being attacked by Rayna & Vivian, while Harmonia snuck inside the room to alert Brighton & Stella.

"Brighton! Someone's trying to attack Ashryn." Harmonia fearfully cried. All three of them ran outside to face off against whoever was fighting against Ashryn, but now, all of them were there: The Trix, Rayna & Vivian, & Luna. They were all using their powers to try and destroy the red-haired princess, but she used her strong fire powers to shield everyone.

"Come on, guys, let's go!" Ashryn yelled, with Stella, Brighton, & Harmonia all following her.

Brighton was the first to make it away to the exit, and immediately jumped onto Summer, carefully guiding her mother onto the spare part of the two-seating saddle, while the Ashryn & Harmonia jumped on Nightingale & Flame, and Lia & Fiera ran out shortly there afterwards, jumping on Amber & Harmony as soon as they became close to the edge of the entering area of the tower.

"Now, guys, let's go!" Brighton hollered, whistling loudly to alarm their steeds to fly away, with them leaving the tower at a rocket speed.

"Whew! That was a close one." Fiera said, gasping for breath mid-sentence.

"Yeah." Brighton said. She was about to say something else, but was cut off from doing so when her sunny-yellow wristwatch beeped, alarming her that Starla was calling her at the moment.

"Hey, Star, what's happening?" She asked her little sister.

"Have you gotten Mom yet?" Starla asked her older sister, with hints of worry in her voice.

"Yes, we're on our way back to the school now." The older sister answered.

"Well, good, because two girls named & Winter & Periwinkle showed up. They said they're from Cloud Tower, and are supposedly looking for everyone's mothers." The younger girl finished, with everyone else having curious reactions to Starla's words, due to the fact that Brighton had her on speakerphone.

"I wonder what they want from us." Brighton said, the other girls all agreeing. Stella then told them a possible reason on why they could be out for revenge at the girls & their mothers.

"Winter & Periwinkle are two of the daughters of the Trix. Icy, Darcy, & Stormy were all old enemies of the Winx Club and I when we went to Alfea, and now, it looks like they want revenge on our kids. So girls, keep your eyes & ears open as wide as possible. Trust no one but each other, and always be on your feet. They could have serious reasons to want you girls gone, so you have to step up to the plate and be ready for battle at all times. The Trix & their daughters are dangerous, so stay safe." Stella told them. The girls all nodded in agreement, making sure to remember what Stella had told them to do in order to stay safe. Brighton smiled and looked ahead. She'd saved her mother, made new friends, & was already becoming more powerful. She also had developed a lot as a person, and today was only her first day there. But still, she loved her new friendships, her powers, her school, and most of all, her new personality. She was 150% ready for anything that'd come her way, & the adventures she knew that were yet to come were only going to challenge her even more, for better & worse.

* * *

It had surely been a long day. Brighton & company had saved her mother from the Trix & their daughters, Mrs. Harper had agreed to upgrade their powers, & Brighton had loved everything about Alfea. The new person that she was would surely change her life for good & bad, but she knew she could take the challenges & curveballs that life would throw at her. She had her friends & family behind her, which she was surely thankful for. Brighton laid down on her bed, pulled up her comforter, and turned to her right side. She looked over at the picture she'd taken yesterday of her and all the other girls when they were waiting for the roll call, which was one of the best pictures she'd been in. Brighton smiled & closed her eyes, now seeing the epic adventures in her dreams that life at Alfea held for her & the girls.

* * *

**Alright, guys, that's it for this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I surely am proud of what I accomplished. I hope you all loved this chapter, it was surely hard work, but I love what I've created, and I hope you all did too! Just a small question for you guys before I go: Who's your favorite next-gen girl so far? Goodbye, guys, I love you all! Xoxo, SwagaliciousWillowbrook**


	3. Parties & Problems

**Note: This is the follow-up to the previous chapter, where a victory party is thrown in honor of the girls the next night. But before we get started, I'd like to thank the reviewers:**

**Aleynaaa: Thanks a bunch for the advice/critique! I really appreciate it. I'm very glad to know you like it so far! Also, that's funny, Brighton's the main focus lol. I obviously want to improve, so I really loved getting your feedback on this story. **

**Musa Tecna bestfriends forever: Thank you so much! :)**

**I also want to thank site user Livienne for complimenting me through PMs on this story, also for showing interest in my OC Brighton. A very special thanks to her for the feedback, go check her & her story 'Only You' out, she rocks at writing! :)**

**Alright, now that we've got that part cleared up, let's get into the story! Please read & review!**

* * *

Ashryn, Brighton & Harmonia all stood together in their room, trying to decide on the outfits they'd wear for the party that Mrs. Harper had organized in honor of them.

"Ugh, what do I wear?!" Harmonia shrieked nervously, flipping several clothing pieces off the hangers in their closet. "Brighton, help me! I can't do this alone, you sketch fashion designs, so please, help me, I need you!" She quickly spoke, taking a large gasp for air when she finished speaking, resting her head on Brighton's chest. Brighton didn't really overreact or get angry at the nervous Harmonia, she just laughed and patted her back gently.

"Geez, Harley, chill, you've got this." Ashryn said, sounding far more chill than her best friend was. Ashryn, from the looks of it, was texting someone on her phone.

"Hey, Ash, who're you texting?" Brighton curiously asked.

"Fiera." She answered. "She & our cousin Amber are going shopping today for tonight's party, & they want us & the others to come."

Brighton was quick to respond, her body immediately perking up when she heard Ashryn use the word 'shopping'.

"Did you say shopping?" She asked, quickly moving away from where Harmonia was standing, causing the music princess's head to fall against the headboard of her bed, making her cry out in pain. "Ouch..." She loudly muttered.

"Um… yes?" Ashryn hesitantly replied, looking quite puzzled at her roommate & friend's antics.

"Then let's go!" Brighton joyfully squealed. She got up & turned her head down the hallway, looking down to find Nova, Marine, Lyric, & Fiera's dorm door. "Fiera, Lyric, Marine, Nova, get your butts off the couch, we're going shopping!" She excitedly screamed. "And Ashryn, get your cousin Amber, we're bouncing ASAP!"

Ashryn was quick to chuckle at that; she really did find Brighton's eagerness about things like shopping & fashion quite hilarious. Before she could ask the former sun fairy's daughter a simple question, she'd already came back and was dragging the other girls & the Littles with her, then bringing Harmonia & Ashryn into the mix as she walked out the door.

"Yay, this's gonna be great!" Brighton happily squealed. All the other girls had different reactions to Brighton's eagerness to want to go shopping: Harmonia looked excited as well, Lyric was confused, Fiera looked... forced into smiling, Nova looked fed up, Aquamarine looked sleepy & unaware, & Ashryn looked like all of them combined but Harmonia's, while the Littles all looked at each other with expressions of confusion & fake grins.

_'Well, at least she knows how to shop...'_

* * *

It was now 4:00, and all the girls had just gotten out of school an hour ago, with them all now at the mall to get their costumes for tonight's celebration.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do: We'll get our dresses first, then the jewelry & headpieces, and last but not least, my favorite: Shoes!" Brighton happily exclaimed, spinning around in circles & smiling. Fiera & Ashryn's cousin Amber was going with them too, and she & Brighton were both quite excited about the shopping spree that they'd all be going on. Amber wasn't really "around" school that much. Sure, she did go to all her classes, but she wasn't doing much besides that due to her being very quiet & shy.

"But, bonus: The new shop that lets you personalize your outfit is having a 75% off sale, and that means more clothes!" Brighton squealed in a sing-song like voice.

"I know, isn't it awesome?" Amber agreed, trying to shield her face with her hand, only because she didn't want people to see her out & about. They were all talking to each other & chatting for a minute, up until the 2 meanest girls in school showed up.

"Well, well, well," The first girl began. Her name was Malina, the daughter of Brighton's mother's enemy; Chimera. From what Brighton had heard her mother tell her about Malina's mother, the two couldn't be more alike. "If it isn't Brighton the Brainless." She cackled.

"You forgot one detail, Mal," Summer, the daughter of Diaspro shared. "Her bestie's the daughter of the evil redhead queen!" She was clearly indicating Ashryn in her part of the sentence, who looked at her with arched eyebrows & a tight scowl on her face.

"But then again, they're all probably too dumb to understand," That was Emilee, Krystal's daughter. "So we shouldn't expect much from them."

"Y'know, they're not mirrors," Aquamarine clapped back in defense of her friends. "You really shouldn't talk about yourself that way." After she'd said that, Malina & Summer looked shocked. But they surprisingly didn't have a clapback to use against Aquamarine; it was almost like she intimidated them in a way. So they just walked away, all the girls looking at them with satisfied smirks.

"Geez, what's their problem?" Nova asked, then making a catfight sound along with a clawing hand gesture.

"They were the enemies of me, Ashryn, & Brighton along with the twins' mothers, so I guess that their hatred for our family runs in theirs." Fiera said jokingly, her reply making Nova chuckle.

"Well, you know what they say: Those who walk in glass shoes shouldn't jump." Lyric chimed in happily. She & her sisters were all joyously skipping through the mall, but since they were close behind the others, they could still hear them having their conversation. They all giggled at that, but Maisie had a small yet simple question for Lyric & her antics.

"Doesn't it go, "those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones"?" She asked curiously. "But I guess either way works." She shrugged.

Before Lyric or anyone else could respond, Brighton had alarmed them that they'd finally reached the store.

"We're finally here, girls. Enjoy." The brunette smiled, using her hand to present the store to her friends. They immediately rushed in, all going over to each individual color section.

Brighton chose the color gold in a two-piece skirt & top with the shoes to match, Ashryn chose a burgundy red ballgown made of silk, Fiera chose a ruby red sundress, Maisie chose a rosy pink pair of a skort & a matching top with the word "Smile" printed on it, while Violetta wore peony-colored metallic pants with a hi-low poppy-shaded top with lace decals.

Harmonia wore a royal purple one-shoulder dress with floral prints that reached the floor, Lyric wore a hot pink camisole styled medium-length dress, Cat wore a cherry red dress that a girl her age would usually wear, and Nova wore a glittery indigo & lavender colored dress that fanned out at the feet.

Lastly, Aquamarine wore a Caribbean blue ballgown that went off the shoulders, & Starla wore a sunset orangey dress similar to Cat's while Amber wore a crimson red strapless, shorter dress with rhinestones & gems. After around 45 minutes of choosing their outfits, jewelry, & shoes along with trying them, the girls had finally managed to get out the door just with enough time to get back to the school & most importantly, get dressed. Everyone was still very much excited for the party that was being thrown in their honor, all but Brighton, that was. She'd still felt a bit nervous & shaken up about their encounter with the Trix & their daughters last night, still not feeling like the war was over. All she wanted for tonight was peace, fun, & excitement in the air, no worries or danger involved so everybody could just let go & be carefree. Was all that too much to ask?

* * *

The girls were all now sitting on the bus, all talking to one another & telling funny stories, all laughing together. Before they even knew it, the bus had halted to a stop that had caused their seats to jerk back & forth.

"Well, I guess our ride's come to its end," Nova joked. "And finally; it's time to prepare for the party." When she'd said that, the other girls all erupted into a fit of cheers or excitement. They all walked back to their individual rooms, and in the room of Fiera, Lyric, Aquamarine, & Nova, they were surely ready for the party.

"Even though she can be quite irritating sometimes, Brighton was definitely correct about the new clothing store," Aquamarine laughed. "These outfits are killer!" She exclaimed, holding up her Caribbean blue dress & twirling around while holding it to her body.

"True, but at least she has good intentions." Fiera commented with a smile while holding her new dress in front of the mirror. "Hey, Nov, whaddaya doing?" She asked, turning her head over to look right at Nova, who was sitting at her desk & hot gluing some fake rhinestones to the lavender-colored shoes she'd gotten on their shopping spree.

"Gluing some rhinestones onto my shoes, since the ones I got don't have any sparkle on it." She answered, sounding a bit depressed or saddened, to say the least. Fiera took a large notice to that; with her knowing that the way Nova had responded wasn't the way she usually would, primarily because she'd known Nova for quite a while.

"Hey, is there anything wrong, Nova?" Fiera concerningly asked her, a worried look tracing her face.

"Um…." The pink-haired girl began, a sad look on her face. "Yeah. There is. You see, I've never ever been to a big dance before, and I'm terribly afraid on if I'll screw up or not & embarrass myself. So, I didn't and still don't want to go, but I'm doing it to make Brighton happy, because if I'm honest with her, I know she's gonna hate me." She sighed, letting out an exasperating & disappointed-sounding breath.

"Hey, Bright's not gonna hate you." Fiera assured the older girl. "If anything, she'll totally understand your struggle, after all, she _is_ the one who took a tumble down the staircase at her 13th birthday party." She chuckled, Nova joining in on the laughter with her.

"Wouldn't what she did be more so considered as a faceplant?" Nova giggled. "But I guess either one works." She uncharacteristically shrugged.

Just as Fiera was about to say something back to her friend & roommate, her phone beeped up with a text from Ashryn.

_where r u? it's 7:30, the party starts in 30 mins and me & bright r waiting 4 u_

"Who's texting you?" Nova asked.

"It's Ashryn," the younger girl answered. "It's 7:30 as of right now, and the party's starting in a half hour, so she wants us there as soon as possible."

"Then let's get ready!" Nova energetically cheered, throwing her arms up into the air.

"Okay, Nova, save that energy for the party, you'll need it for when you dance." Fiera lightheartedly joked. Before getting up to head into the bathroom & get dressed for the party, Fiera quickly texted her older sister back.

_we'll b there in 15, see u soon_

Fiera then quickly ran off to get dressed & do her makeup, feeling happy about all the fun that'd go down at the party tonight.

* * *

**The Party**

"Alright, where are Fiera, Lyric, Nova, & Marine?" Ashryn angrily asked. "We've been waiting for 25 minutes, and the party starts in 5." She rolled her eyes in an uncharacteristic sense, Brighton chuckling at her & smiling. But just before Brighton was about to give Ashryn a mini lecture about loosening up, Fiera and the others all ran up to the two older girls.

"Hey, sorry we're late." Fiera said. "Marine wanted to stop by the snack stand and get a snow cone, and let's just say that she made Lyric jump on the bandwagon."

"Whatever, that can be talked about later," Ashryn said. "Right now, Summer, Emilee, & Malina are entering the Elvish jig competition & we can't let them win. So, I need you, Harmonia, & Marine to get your butts out there & kick some mean girl backside."

Fiera clicked her tongue, winked, & shot two thumbs up to her older sister, giving her a positively executed approval. "You got it." She grinned, quickly running out to the floor. Thankfully, she'd chosen multiuse-style shoes, so she could easily enter the dance contest & win against the mean girls.

"Marina, Moni, let's go." She ordered, signaling Brighton & Harmonia to come with her as she walked right by them. They instantly got up & followed her out to the dance floor, Brighton standing to Fiera's right while Harmonia was closer to Fiera's right.

After a couple minutes of the only two teams preparing for the match, the dance battle had begun. Team Fiera/Aquamarine/Harmonia had won rounds 1 & 4, while team Malina/Summer/Emilee won 2 & 3. Since there was only four rounds in the game, they would have to go to the tiebreaker round. And unfortunately, the tiebreaking round that'd determine the competition's winner was no other than the dance style the girls were the worst at: Dwarfish Salsa. Sure, they could still try it out & do the best they could do, but there was quite a slim chance that they'd actually win.

While the girls were trying their best to win the dance-off, Brighton was sitting at a circular table on her own, resting her temples on her clenched fists while her elbows supported her upper weight, only since they were being perched by the table, that was. She looked quite gloomy & sad, up until Ashryn pulled up a chair & sat down next to her new friend.

"Feelin' down?" The redhead concerningly asked the brunette. "I know how you feel." She sighed.

"Really?" The younger brunette asked, her voice sounding far happier than before.

"Totally. Example; when I did my first griffin racing tournament. Everyone, well, beside my family that is, was expecting me to come out on top & be the winner, and guess what? I didn't win, but I did get third runner-up, aka fourth place. I remember how disappointed everyone was in me that day; from the citizens to the palace workers, heck, even the announcer was disappointed in me!" Ashryn understandingly explained. "But, my mother told me something very important, and I definitely think that you should know it, too. She told me, 'mistakes are learning experiences, that's how you mature & grow with grace, wisdom, and a little bit of charm,', and she's definitely correct there. And whatever's bothering you, know that I'm always here to listen to you. And may I ask, what exactly _is _bothering you?" She patiently asked.

Brighton let out an overly exasperated sigh before beginning to explain her present struggle with her new friend & dormmate. "Well..." She began, hesitant to actually start to speak to her friend. "Yesterday, when we faced off against the Trix & their daughters, I know I did the right thing and pulled off a very heroic move, but still, I feel anxious & afraid that they'll come back someday. The point is, I know that I can't go back, but I also can't manage to push myself forward." She explained, sounding miserable & helpless in her words.

Ashryn let out an amused chuckle & looked over to her side quickly, then darting her head right back over to Brighton. "Brighton, it's totally okay to be nervous about anything, it's a completely human trait. Plus, you very well could be correct. They might come back one day, so we do need to be prepared. After all, remember what your mom told us yesterday. If & when they do come back, we can & will fight them off & win." Ashryn assured her best friend with a comforting smile, with her positive grin then spreading itself to the younger brunette.

"Thanks, Ash," Brighton lovingly smiled while pulling Ashryn in for a hug, in which the older girl gladly returned the warm embrace. "It really means a lot."

"No problem." The redhead smiled. "But hey, how about we go see how my sister & the others are doing in the dance-off?" She suggested, chuckling.

"Oh, yeah!" Brighton amusedly said. "Even though the chances of them losing are drastically high, I'm still rooting for them." She laughed, Ashryn also joining in. "But since the contest's not done yet, let's just enjoy our peace & quiet." Brighton offered in a serenity-sounding voice.

"Yeah," Ashryn nodding in an agreeing matter. "Plus, we _do_ have an advantage of hearing the winner over the speakers." She giggled.

* * *

Later on in the night, Brighton watched the actions on the dance floor from the corner where she stood silently, smiling brightly. Aquamarine & Lyric were dancing together, and they definitely looked like they were enjoying themselves. Maisie, Cat, & Starla all sat at a table & were reading a fashion magazine & drinking punch, all laughing loudly & cheerfully. Harmonia was singing karaoke in a battle against Ashryn, and it was safe to say that Harmonia was winning by far. Fiera & Nova were eating cake & cookies, and Nova could surely have a sweet tooth when it came to chowing down. Lastly, Violetta & Amber were out on the patio. Brighton smiled from the area where she stood; admiring the moments currently happening while they lasted.

* * *

"Ugh, that stupid Brighton girl really makes me mad!" Winter angrily shouted while throwing a black stone-made chair across the lair she stood in with her sister & cousins.

"She irritates me too, Winter," Periwinkle snapped. "But don't worry, we'll get her & her pesky friends one day."

"Um, I'm not so sure about that..." Luna said in a singsong-like voice while she shrugged. "Look at this article, it says that after last night's events - the ones that we were behind - every planet & kingdom is under maximum security. So, we've got no chances of getting any more former Winx members in our hands."

"Don't worry girls, I've got a perfect plan for that," Rayna sinisterly chuckled. "It's easy. All we do is deliver that note to Brighton & her friends, and we'll have them wrapped around our fingers in no time."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that!" Vivian cackled along with her look-alike twin sister.

"The plan can wait for later, girls," Winter ordered. "Right now, all we need to do is one thing: Destroy the entire realm." She evilly cackled with all the others. Their loud laughs & evil cries filled the halted silence of the dark night sky, just like a soundtrack would.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there, guys. Yes, I know I took over a month off, but I promise that it had a reason. First of all, I have another story on here in process & an original fic over on FictionPress, so those have both been keeping me busy. But now that it's summertime, I'll definitely have a lot more time to write chapters & get them up sooner than planned. Have a nice day or night, Ladybugs, I love you all!**

**Xoxoxo, Syd/SwagaliciousWillowbrook**


End file.
